


Here's the Confession

by fuzzyslippers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, it starts at the end of high school then goes into college/uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had a plan. He would be accepted into a good volleyball university (check), then be scouted and join a pro volleyball team before eventually making it onto the national team. He knew he could do it, despite being a beta. Then he had to present late as an omega.It was fine. He was fine. Tooru could handle this. All he had to do was use scent blockers to make sure no one would find out because omegas simply didn't play pro. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret forever, but just until he was past his volleyball prime would be good. He should have known he couldn't keep it from Iwa-chan.--"What if I scent mark you?""What?" Tooru blinked."If I scent marked you, it would help mask your actual scent in case your blockers wore off. You'd mostly just smell like me." Iwaizumi explained."Yes but, won't people assume we're dating?""So? Let them."--And that was how Tooru agreed to essentially let Iwa-chan be his fake boyfriend.





	Here's the Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic and its my first multi-chapter fic for a long time, so I'm super excited to share this with you all. I started coming up with the idea of this fic towards the end of 2018 while I was watching Haikyuu for the first time and after I fell in love with Oikawa through the fanfic reading. The basis of the fic was born out of me loving ABOs and specifically loving when the character has to hide their second gender. I also wanted to write a fic that focuses a lot on a world in which omegas don't play pro, and therefore how groundbreaking it is for omega!Oikawa to go pro. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy~

“Yahaba-chan, that toss was a little too high!” Tooru called from across the gym. 

There was no response from Yahaba besides a tightening of his fist by his side and frown on his face. The tossing and spiking drill continued.

“Don’t you think you’ve been nitpicking him enough for today, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked from behind Tooru.

Tooru spun around. “Iwa-chan! How are they supposed to improve and get to nationals without us next year without some direction?”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leveled a look at Tooru. 

“Fine, I’ll lay off some.” Tooru rolled his eyes and twirled the volleyball in his hands. 

Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and turned away. “Practice ends soon. Don’t stay late,” he called over his shoulder as he went to join the line of spikers for Yahaba to toss too. 

Tooru huffed at that. He could stay late if he wanted to, even if he wasn’t technically captain anymore having passed that mantle to Yahaba, he could still opt to lock up the place. 

Tooru pivoted to stare down the court he stood on alone. He spun the volleyball in his hand one more time, bounced it on the ground, then tossed it in the air. He followed it with a jump and a hard hit, sending it flying to the other side of the court with explosive power. It looked like it landed in but Tooru didn’t have anyone on the other side to confirm it. He picked up another volleyball from the basket behind him.

Practice had been relatively laid back that day. Mostly just some basic receiving, tossing, and spiking drills. Nationals were over, and the third years were preparing to officially leave the volleyball club. Matsukawa and some of the other 3rd years had already left the club to focus on their end of the year studies. Tooru, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were still there practicing, though they had all taken a step back to let their underclassman take the lead. All three of them were were continuing volleyball in university.

Tooru had participated in most of the drills of the evening practice but had opted out of this last one to focus on his serves. He’d hit his serve hundreds of times at this point, but could still always get better. More control, more power. He squeezed the volleyball between his hands and closed his eyes. A deep breath in and slowly exhale. His eyes opened and pinpointed a spot on the other side of the net. He threw the ball and hit it with even more force than his last. He landed light on his feet and watched the ball sail towards the spot he had locked onto.

He let out a breath and picked up the next volleyball to serve.  
The truth was that he had chosen to do his own serve drills to clear his head and focus. He had been more antsy than usual that day. His leg had bounced continuously in homeroom, he hadn’t been able to stop picking at his fingernails in math, and he had snapped at Iwaizumi about 10 times. 

There had been too much noise, too much light, and he just, hadn’t been able to focus. Volleyball practice had helped at the beginning, giving him something to channel his pent up energy into, but even that had become a source of distress. He had picked apart everyone’s movements and plays. So he had decided to isolate himself and just focus on his own movements. 

Except his eyes kept getting drawn back to the others. Yahaba and the spikers still weren’t completely in sync. Jumping too soon or tossing too late. The spikers weren’t all winding their arm back far enough as to be able to hit the ball with all their power. Tooru had to bite his tongue from yelling something again. They had been at it for awhile and were still learning - of course they weren’t perfect.

Back to serving. 

By the time practice was officially called to be over, Tooru was exhausted. His arms were subtly shaking from the exertion and from the fact Tooru just felt like something warm was crawling beneath his skin.  
Tooru helped everyone pick up the gym, but was relieved when he got into the club room and could strip off his sweat soaked shirt.

That relief was short lived when the club room filled with the other members. It was too warm. He was out of his shirt but he could feel more sweat rolling down between his shoulder blades. Someone brushed past his arm and it made his skin tingle. Tooru almost snapped at them. 

He closed his eyes for a brief second then set about changing as fast as he could. He would just get out quickly, then go home and take a cold shower and everything would be good. He changed in record time, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror, before he grabbed his bags and high tailed it out. He didn’t even wait for Iwaizumi to be ready as he set off towards home. Iwaizumi was almost always ready before Tooru and he always waited for him to go home as they lived just a few houses down from each other. 

This time, Iwaizumi caught up to Tooru about a block away from school grounds and settled in step next to him. Tooru could feel his gaze on him but Iwaizumi stayed blissfully quiet. Normally, Tooru would be the one to fill the space between them with idle chatter, but he didn’t feel like talking.

“No train station?” Iwaizumi asked when they past the turn they would have normally taken to the train.

“No,” Tooru said. It would take an extra fifteen minutes to walk home without the train, but the brisk air felt good against his overheated skin and Tooru thought he might die if he had to stay another minute in an overcrowded place. He saw Iwaizumi shrug out of the corner of his eye.

It took almost all of Tooru’s willpower to not just start running towards home. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, gripping the inner lining. His arms were still shaking lightly. And then there was the fact that he could smell Iwaizumi next to him, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary considering they did just finish a workout and had yet to shower, but something was different about his smell this time. More intense, more musky. It actually smelled.. Somewhat good. Which was unusual because Tooru had never made it a secret about how bad he thought Iwaizumi’s B.O. smelled. 

“Are you OK?” Iwaizumi’s voice cut through Tooru’s inner turmoil.

Just then, Tooru’s stomach twisted uncomfortable. He had to bite his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. “I’m - fine,” he got out. 

Iwaizumi gave him a disbelieving look but didn’t comment.

They reached Tooru’s house first and Tooru fumbled in undoing the gate latch. He bounded up the stairs and had to punch in the code to get in several times. 

“Eat and go to sleep, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called after him. “If you come to practice feeling bad tomorrow I’ll hit you so just stay home if you’re not well.”

Instead of responding, Tooru turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. Stupid Iwa-chan, he could do what he wanted. 

Still, as soon as the door shut, Tooru hurried to his room without even bothering to take off his shoes. He chucked off his shoes followed by the rest of his clothes in his room, grabbed his towel and just barely wrapped it around his waist before heading to the bathroom just outside his room. 

He set the water temperature just above freezing and hopped in. It felt like bliss, washing away the grime and sweat on his skin. 

Tooru debated whether to eat dinner after his shower but decided to go straight to bed after his stomach gave a lurch at the thought of food. He only bothered to pull on a new pair of boxer briefs before getting under his covers. 

It only took a moment for him to feel overheated once again. Tooru shoved his comforter down to his feet and only kept his thin sheet over him. He settled in on his side, sighed, then turned to his other side. He was exhausted, his brain felt like it could melt right out of him and his limbs felt like lead, but none of this comfortable. Still, something was tingling from within him and his stomach was rolling. 

A knock sounded on his door. “Tooru, honey, are you in there?”

“Yeah,” he called back.

The door cracked open and his mom appeared. “Did you eat dinner? I heard you shower and now you’re in here. Are you feeling OK?”

“Ah, Iwa-chan and I picked up something on the way, sorry,” Tooru lied. “I’m fine - just tired.”

She frowned. “Don’t push yourself so hard always, Tooru. Rest up and call me if you need anything.” She shut the door, leaving Tooru in darkness.

Tooru curled in on himself, hugging his pillow beneath his head. Maybe he should have been honest. His mom might have been able to give him some sort of medicine. Still, he just wanted to be left alone and not worry her. He could definitely sleep whatever this was off. 

He glared at the clock next to him.

8:16 PM. 

So early. It might explain why he couldn’t fall asleep. He never went to bed before 10 PM at the earliest. Iwa-chan would be proud. 

After another half-hour of tossing and turning, and one instance of gripping his stomach while he thought he might puke, Tooru decided it couldn’t hurt to distract himself on his phone until his body was ready to actually sleep. Tomorrow was a saturday anyways and practice didn’t start until 10 AM. It left him plenty of time before he really needed to be asleep.

Tooru picked up his phone and began aimlessly scrolling through social media. Iwa-chan would no longer be proud. Tooru smirked at the thought. He switched between social media, dumb app games and scrolling through his old pictures. He was not sure what time he finally fell asleep other than it was past midnight.

\---

He woke up sometime later. The fact that it was dark and that it was too too hot were the only thoughts that registered in Tooru’s brain. He kicked off his thin sheet and spread out. He was still burning up. He groaned and reached down and removed his briefs. They were soaked in sweat. Actually, his whole body had a light sheen of sweat on it but his briefs were definitely the worst. And oh, he was hard. Had he been having a wet dream? He couldn’t remember.

Tooru shifted around on the bed for a little while, grumbling to himself. Still too hot. He sat up and looked to his side.

5:35 AM. Almost another 3 hours he could sleep, and he still felt exhausted.  
He got up and trudged to his closet. There had to be a fan in here somewhere for the summer days. He found it in the back, under some old clothes he had thrown in here haphazardly. 

As soon as it was on and aimed at his bed, Tooru let out a relieved breath. That was better. He fell asleep not longer after.

\---

Tooru woke up to his alarm blaring at 8:15 AM in sheets soaked in his sweat. The sun glared through the blinds and Tooru grumbled. He felt like shit. The fan was blowing cool air over him and yet Tooru still felt too hot, and a deep seated tiredness filled his bones. He shifted and felt his apparently very hard and sensitive dick brush against the sheets beneath him. A shudder racked through his body. Fuck. 

Tooru propped himself up on his elbows and knees and glanced down his body. His dick was swollen and red, and there was-- Tooru was pretty sure that was a come stain under him. He swallowed. He so did not have time for this. He could probably sneak in a quick cold shower, but then he needed to hide the evidence that was bed, lord forbid his mom saw this, eat, and then meet with Iwa-chan to head to practice. 

A wave of heat washed over Tooru, centering in his core, making his dick twitch. He watched a dribble of pre-come leave his dick and drip down to join the mess of his bed. Was that why it was so wet?

Tooru gave into what was supposed to be a quick jerk off session. Though even though his dick was absolutely aching and Tooru thought he’d be able to come within just a few minutes, he was not able to get himself off until 20 minutes had passed. At which point, his mom had already came by and knocked at the door to make sure he was up and moving. For a horrifying moment, he thought she might open the door on him.

Tooru did his best to clean up after himself. He used his discarded briefs to wipe at his groin and, after figuring from the state of his sheets that he would have to change them anyways, wiped the cum from his hand onto the sheets. He pushed his blankets in a heap over the area. Then he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and sweats.

The smell of eggs and bacon permeated the air when Tooru entered the kitchen.

“Finally up?” his mom commented, not looking away from her task of stirring the eggs at the stove. “Breakfast is just about done.”

“Mmhm,” Tooru grumbled and plopped himself into a chair. His dick was still hard, despite having literally just came. He scooted his chair all the way in. His hips jerked and he had to bite a lip to contain a moan at the feeling of his dick rubbing against the inside of his boxers. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool table. God, he was sweating again already. And why was the back of his boxers so wet? 

“Do you want toast dear?” His mom’s voice sounded so distant.

Tooru squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek. His hands were clenched around the edge of his seat, all to hold himself back from pressing against his groin so he could have something to rut against. 

Frustration rolled up inside of Tooru. He had never felt like this. It was awful. He had just gotten himself off and yet - why was it this bad? 

“Tooru, are you ok?” 

Tooru opened his eyes. The table had a darker patch against it and he realized there were tears leaking from his eyes. 

A hand softly touched his back. Tooru shuddered. He turned his head and peered up at his mom. 

“Mo-om - I -.” Heat rolled over him and Tooru gasped, hips stuttering against the chair. He shut his eyes again and subtly turned his head away from his mom. 

“Oh dear. You’re in heat.” His mom said, her voice serious.

“Wha- ?” Tooru asked, his eyebrows furrowed. She wasn’t making any sense. Why did he feel like this?

His mom tugged at his elbow. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Tooru resisted, staying in his seat. “Practice,” he mumbled. “I’ve got-,” he swallowed, “in an hour.” He needed to get ready and meet Iwaizumi. Slacking off was not an option even if he was a third year and there were no more official matches before he graduated.

“You’re not going to practice in your current state.” 

The tugging at his elbow became more insistent. Tooru pushed himself up and let his mom lead him back to his room. He was still so hot, and so so insistently horny. Why?

“Iwa-chan’s expecting me,” he said softly. “I have to go, I’m needed.”

“Hajime will understand,” his mom said. “What they need you to do is to rest up and get better. I’ll call the team and tell them you’re sick.”

Tooru made a few more half-hearted attempts to resist his mom, but ultimately let her lead him all the way to his room. Deep down, he knew he’d be more than useless at practice in his current state.

Tooru stood their stiffly as his mom pushed back the blankets on his bed. She cringed at the sight of dried come on it but tugged on Tooru’s arm and got him into bed anyways. Tooru curled up on his side.

His mom had barely left the room before Tooru had a hand shoved down his sweats to grip at his swollen dick. More tears escaped from his eyes when the movement didn’t seem to give him any relief.

“Here, you need drink this.” His mom was back and was holding a glass of water. Tooru hadn’t even noticed her come in.

Tooru propped himself up and reached for the glass but his hand was shaking too much for him to take hold by himself. His mom kept one hand on the glass and tipped it up so that the water flowed into Tooru’s mouth. Tooru gulped it down. He hadn’t realized he he had been so thirsty. 

“Slow,” his mom chided and changed the angle of the glass so Tooru was forced to drink it more slowly. She pulled it away when the glass was empty.

“Now eat this for me, ok?” She held out a protein bar with the packaging already opened.

Tooru took it from her and nibbled on the end. He ate about half of it before his stomach protested and he grimaced. 

“That’s fine for now,” his mom took the half eaten bar and placed it on the bedside table. “Now I need you to lie down and ride this out. I’m home all day. Call me if you need me, okay?”

Tooru nodded. His eyes were trained on her lips but they kept going out of focus.

“I’ll check in on you periodically so don’t worry.” She pushed back the hair on his forehead and gave the skin a light kiss. “Just a few days and it’ll be over.” With that, she left, closing the door.

\--

The next few days passed in a haze for Tooru. He remembered a few things. Like his mom coming in and making him drink water and eat bits of protein bars, fruit and crackers. He never ate too much at once, and he was never sure how much time passed between her visits. 

He had slept on and off throughout the entire thing, never a straight eight hours. There were a few times when he felt settled enough that he actually got on his phone to pass time. There were several missed calls and texts from his teammates but Tooru did not feel up to responding to any of them. Iwa-chan had only called once - the morning this had all started, but there were a few texts. Tooru hadn’t opened any of them during his sickness. 

The majority of the time was spent with Tooru trying to desperately get himself off. His dick had been rubbed raw. He had rutted and come against the sheets he had lost count within the first day. His pillow was a mess of tears and snot. None of it had helped. He had felt empty. He thought it was figurative emptiness until he became acutely aware of his ass hole twitching and aching to be filled with something. He had given with a hesitant press of his fingers, but after the first touch, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from plunging in.

It hadn’t been the first time Tooru had ever fingered himself. Though, the first time he had had to use a copious amount of lube and he never quite got past the uncomfortable feeling of the stretch even if there had been a few tingles of pleasure in it. 

This time, it felt utterly amazing. Somehow, his hole was already drenched. Tooru did not stop to question it, just pushing two of his fingers in straight away. He had come just from that and it was the first he had felt any relief at all.

That relief was short lived, but he found that fucking himself vigiriously on three of his fingers was the most effective route of getting his body to come and settle the fuck down. Something was so entirely wrong with him.

\---

Tooru woke up feeling disgusting. There was grime and sweat all over his body, cum dried on his stomach and thighs, his hair was all greasy and gross, and his bed was drenched in god knows what bodily fluids. His body felt like he had been hit by a truck and he had the distinct urge to sleep for a full week straight. 

He threw an arm over his eyes, thinking of going back to sleep but grimaced when he caught smell of himself. He could not stay in this bed a second more. Tooru propped himself up and rubbed at his eyes. 

It was 6:33 am according to his bedside clock. He was not sure what day it was other than it had probably passed sunday already.

Tooru stood up. His legs were shaky but they held him. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the state of his bed, then shuddered when he looked down at his own body. His stomach grumbled.

First things first, take a shower then eat. His bed could wait.

Tooru took one of the longest showers in life, thoroughly scrubbing every inch of his body. He felt marginally better by the time he stepped out though the ache in his limbs was still there.

“Tooru? Was that you in the shower?” His mom called, voice coming from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Tooru yelled back, even though she had to have known it was him in the shower. His dad was away on business until the end of this week. 

It was now 7:08 am. Tooru dressed in his oldest pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. They were soft against his skin. He grabbed his phone - thankfully still charged - and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Here, I made a whole ton of pancakes, so you better eat up.” His mom placed a large stack of them in front of Tooru. There was already syrup and butter on the table. 

“Thanks.”

“How do you feel?” His mom studied him, standing there with one hand on her hip, the other still holding a spatula.

“Like my body was torn apart and pieced back together again, about a million times,” Tooru stated. He drizzled an insane amount of syrup onto his pancakes. When his mom didn’t even comment that he was going to get diabetes or something, he drizzled just a bit more.

His mom snorted. “That’s to be expected, after a first he-” Tooru made a face and she stopped her words abruptly. “Well, if you’re feeling better than I should head into work today. I worked from home yesterday, so lord knows what sort of messes there’ll be for me to sort out. I already called you in sick today. You’re going to take this day to rest up, got it? You can go back tomorrow, on wednesday.”

Tooru nodded, his mouth full of sweet pancakes.

“So no practice either.”

And for once, Tooru had no qualms with that. “Ok,” he said after he swallowed down what was in his mouth. “I.. don’t really feel like going in anyways.”  
She softened at those words. “Don’t worry so much. We’ll talk and sort things out when I get home, ok? I haven’t told anyone the truth yet. Everyone just thinks you came down with a serious stomach bug.”

Tooru nodded numbly. 

After breakfast, Tooru curled up on the living room couch with a blanket and put on some random tv channel. He didn’t feel like handling his bed yet. He didn’t want the reminder just yet.

Idly, Tooru scrolled through his phone. He finally opened his missed texts.

 **From Iwa-chan Saturday at 9:15 am:**  
Oi, where are you? We’re going to be late

 **From Iwa-chan Saturday at 9:23 am:**  
Stopped by your house. Your mom says your sick. You better get rest and feel better soon, shittykawa.

 **From Iwa-chan Monday at 9:03 am:**  
You must still be sick since you’re not here. Don’t worry about classes today, I’ll give you my notes and get your homework for you.

 **From Iwa-chan Monday at 6:53 pm:**  
Let me know when you’re better and I can drop by my notes and your homework.

Tooru smiled at his phone but he exited out of the texts from Iwaizumi without replying.

There was a few texts from his other teammates as well and from a few of his ‘fangirls’ who had gotten ahold of his numbers. Mattsun had asked if was ok when he hadn’t shown up for practice. Iwaizumi must have gotten the word out that he was sick though because the rest of messages consisted of ‘get well soons’. His fangirls had all been concerned when he wasn’t in class on monday.

Tooru threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he had been out of commission for three whole days and that it was already tuesday. This - sickness, had caused him to miss two days of school and volleyball practice, though fortunately they did not practice on mondays or sundays. It would be hell when he was back.

Logically, he knew what he had just experienced though he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. They had had sex ed back in junior high, when most everyone presented and needed to know how to deal with their secondary genders. Then, they had had a more comprehensive sex ed starting in high school. Except Tooru had never felt the urge to pay much attention. He was a beta, unaffected by secondary gender pheromones. Most those things didn’t concern him. 

He had paid a bit more attention when they were going through alpha biology because Iwa-chan was an alpha. Or at least, Iwa-chan said he was an alpha. He could still remember that week in junior high that Iwaizumi missed because, according to him, he was at home presenting. When he came, he seemed the same to Tooru. He was either a beta or unpresented at the time, and was not able to smell the supposed alpha pheromones now swirling around his childhood best friend. Others, took notice.

When they got to high school, everyone who hadn’t presented as an alpha or omega was said to be a beta. Tooru’s father was a beta, so it made sense. He had been hoping to be an alpha so he could one up Iwaizumi but it would have been rare, given his beta father and omega mother.

So Tooru got used to being a beta. He was not used to whatever this was. He knew enough to say that what he gone through was definitely not a normal thing for a beta.

Tooru spent the day playing app games on his phone and watching whatever shitty drama was on television. He made himself a big lunch using leftovers in the kitchen, and didn’t feel motivated to change his bed until late afternoon.

He received a text from his mom at 3:00pm.

 **From Mom 2:59 pm:**  
I’ll be home in about an hour. How’re you feeling?

He texted back.

 **To Mom 3:01 pm:**  
Fine, just a little tired.

He received a heart in response.

Iwaizumi texted him in the space between when school would have ended and before practice began.

 **From Iwaizumi 3:13 pm:**  
Hey, are you feeling well enough for me to drop by notes and homework tonight?

Tooru opened up a new text and started to reply that yes, he was better, then grimaced and deleted the words. There was still evidence everywhere of what Tooru had gone through. The soiled sheets were in the laundry, his room still smelled of sex and sweat and something undeniably sweet that Tooru was starting to realize came from his own body as well. He wouldn’t be able to hide it. And the simple fact was that he didn’t want to Iwaizumi to know. Somehow, he knew that with just one look and sniff, Iwaizumi would know every single dirty thing Tooru had done to himself over the last few days, and every thought Tooru had had, including the ones that had featured Iwaizumi himself.

Tooru gulped. A sudden ice clawed at his chest and he gripped his shirt over his heart. Fuck, he didn’t want anyone to know. He would be kicked off the volleyball team - well, maybe not his current team, but probably his university team. He definitely wouldn’t be able to play pro. 

By the time Tooru’s mom got home, Tooru had worked himself up into a fit. He was shaking on the couch, hiccuping with small gasps with tear tracks all down his cheeks. 

“Oh Tooru,” he heard his mom say. The sound of a bad dropping, then pattering feet, and then her arms were around him, hauling him into an embrace. Tooru started crying fresh tears, pressed into his mom’s shoulder. She was five inches shorter than him and yet he felt so small in her arms. 

“Shh, it’s OK. You’re ok, it’ll be alright,” his mom said softly. She rubbed his back in small, soothing motions, and ran the other hand through his hair gently. She felt and, Tooru realized, smelled so comforting. He had always liked the way his mom smelled, but now it was like he could smell just a bit more of her than usual. It was sweet. An omega smell.

Eventually, Tooru exhausted himself and he slumped against her. Now he was only hiccuping a little.

“I was supposed to be beta,” he said, voice muffled from where he was still pressed into his mom’s shirt.

“I know, I know, but we can handle this. It’s really not so bad.”

“I’ll have to stop playing volleyball.”

His mom tensed beneath him. “You-” she stopped.

“What am I going to do?” his voice was desperate.

“Well, what we’re supposed to do is make you a doctor’s appointment and have them confirm your gender as a late presenter and update your record. Your school will be informed.” Her voice was too steady - like it was holding back a river of feelings.

“I don’t want anyone to know,” he said.

“Tooru - “  
“I don’t want anyone to know,” he repeated. 

“That’s- “ she took a deep breath. “We can get you a doctors appointment and get you on suppressants. They’ll take a few days to take effect but we can use scent blockers in the meantime. None of your peers have to know.”

“No,” Tooru looked up. “I don’t want anyone to know. Not even the doctors, and not school. No one. I want to stay a beta.”

“Tooru, you can’t. You’re an omega, you can’t ‘stay’ a beta.” 

“I- I know,” he swallowed. “But what if I didn’t go to the doctor. What if I stayed on scent blockers and suppressants and never went to update my gender. My record could stay as beta.”

“That’s not safe,” his mom was suddenly very serious. “They need to check your hormone levels and make sure you’re all healthy. Besides, you can’t get suppressants without going to the doctors. They’re prescription medicine.”

“Then just scent blockers,” he pointedly ignored the rest of her words. “If I can hide my scent, than no one has to know.”

“Those only work for a limited amount of time, there’s no way you’d be able to hide your status for any significant amount of time.” She pulled further away from Tooru, hands no resting on his sides, no longer moving.

“I have to at least try. Please.” He put all of his desperation into his words as he could. “Please, just let me try.”

His mom’s face pinched up. She looked like she was in pain. Then, she slowly relaxed and she fixed Tooru with a hard gaze. “Fine, we can try. But if there is even a moment where I think your health is suffering, I will not hesitate to drag you to the doctor.”

Tooru smiled. For the first time in four days, hope bubbled in his chest. “Yes, thank you! Ok, so I need scent blockers and to clear out all the scent in my room.”

“Yes, I can go pick up scent blockers tonight and help clean and air your room when I get back. Are you going to be OK to go to school tomorrow?” 

“Assuming the scent blockers work, then yes. I’m feeling better. I want to get back to practice too.”

His mom’s fingers tightened around his waist. “If you’re serious about hiding your gender, you may want to quit the club. At least until you get ahold of yourself. Scent blockers wear off quickly when sweating, and Tooru, there are a lot of alphas on your teams. You’ve never had to deal with their pheromones before and it’s not exactly easy.”

Tooru considered her words. “I’ll play it by ear. It wouldn’t look good to my university if I stopped now.”

“Just be careful OK?” She drew him in for another hug.

“OK.” 

“OK, I’m going to head out now to get scent blockers. We’ll get this all sorted out.” She stood up and ran a hand through Tooru’s hair, smiling down at him.

After his mom had left, Tooru picked up his phone and finally sent a reply to Iwaizumi.

 **To Iwa-chan 4:19 pm:**  
should be better by tmrw! But I fear having to see your ugly face so soon would send me into being sick again, so ill get the notes and hw from you at school tmrw.

Tooru put his phone down and let out a large breath. He had to prepare. His mom was right, he had no idea what tomorrow would bring. He didn’t know what alphas smelled like, let alone how to deal with an omegas reaction to them. He wasn’t sure how often he would have to apply the scent blockers or how if they would even really be all that effective. 

But assuming, the scent blockers did work, then all Tooru had to do was continuing using them. Use them, and hide any of his natural reactions that might out him as being an omega. He could do it. It was no scarier than facing down an advanced opponent from across the net, though this time he wouldn’t have his team to rely on. 

All he had to do was keep this secret through university, through being scouted for a professional team, and through his pro volleyball career. Then he could retire and come clean and live out the rest of his life while gloating about the fact that despite being an omega, he had played pro. 

Tooru smiled at the thought. Yeah, he could be the first pro omega volleyball player. Now that would be a sight.

Iwaizumi didn’t text back until an hour later. When he did, it was just the middle finger emoji. Tooru laughed. He’d see Iwa-chan first thing tomorrow. That would be the first test of his strength.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Amazingly, I wrote 3.5k words of this chapter tonight, and put off all my irl responsibilities but I was just too excited to get this first chapter done.
> 
> Please let me know what you're thinking in the comments! I'm going to be honest and say that I need comments to help me stay motivated to keep writing. I have a TON of stuff planned for this fic, so we're in it for the long haul. I'm hoping to get to the part thats in the summary in the next chapter.
> 
> Also: I am looking for a beta! I mostly need someone who I can talk to about everything I have planned about the fic, and someone who gets excited and cheers me on while I'm writing. Bonus if you also read what I write before I post it to help me find any mistakes. If you are interested, pls message my tumblr at explosivebakugou.tumblr.com.  
> (just FYI, I don't really use tumblr anymore, but I'll be on there to see any messages)


End file.
